


Home

by tonystark (sneaks)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/tonystark
Summary: “When I’m with you, I’m home.” + Bucky Barnes





	Home

It’s no secret Bucky often misses his old life. Way back when, before he was put through all that trauma. Before he was scarred, both mentally and physically, before he was used as a murder weapon. Years before any of him was no longer human. A long time ago, when he actually was able to feel love and equally reciprocate it.

_ Before my entire life went to hell _ , as Bucky thinks.

He stirs, as he often does when he feels the memories flooding in. And there she is, right by his side, coaxing him out of the panic induced trance he’s been coerced into, holding him close and making sure he’s not alone.

There she is. Always in his corner. Never faltering, never once fleeing. She just knows, somehow, what he needs. She  _ is  _ what he needs. His support system. His cheerleader and therapist, simultaneously.

And she’s never tired of him, able to balance both her own personal well being and care for him.  _ Somehow.  _ She’s a miracle and a lover all wrapped up in one. She’s an expert when it comes to Bucky, knowing both his body and his mind.

So when Bucky begins to think back to that time, she sits up straighter, looking at him with those doe eyes that he adores, concern lacing her pretty face. She watches, in case he falls in too deep, ready and willing to pull him out of that black hole of damaging memories and experiences. She only wants him to be healthy and happy with her, in the present day, but knows the therapeutic value nostalgia can have on the mind. So she lets him sit, basking in the glory of the old days.

And when he begins to dive too deep, on the brink of a downward spiral, she places a reassuring hand on his cheek and begs his attention with a single touch. Just like that, he’s out of his mind and back with her, smiling into her palm.

“You almost…” Is all she can say, staring at him with eyes full of love and devotion.

“I know,” Bucky nods, sighing quietly, “Thank you.”

She smiles back at him, knowing that he’s safe here with her. He snakes his metal arm around her back and tugs her flush to him, needing to feel her presence. Needing her to be close, as close as possible. She obliges, letting herself be held close to him, and her free hand reaches up and cards through his hair. She strokes her thumb slowly on his cheek, staring into his piercing blue eyes to ensure that he stays with her, in the present.

“Buck,” He stirs at the mention of his name, eyebrows raising in question and a bit of concern, “When you think back, do you ever… Want to stay there? Back in your home, back in your  _ time,  _ to a place you’re accustomed to?”

The genuine concern in her voice, like he might suddenly leave her in pursuit of those happy, fleeting memories, ones that are few and far between, makes his heart hurt. “Love,” He strokes the side of her face with his free hand, “If you’re asking if I’m leaving, well… You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” He plants a loving kiss on her forehead, bringing a smile to her beautiful pink lips.

She smiles under his gaze, “I just wonder sometimes, when I’m watching you remember those moments, whether you still consider that time, that place, your… Home.”

He shakes his head, “No, it’s nothing like that,” He offers her another smile,  **“When I’m with you, I’m home.”**


End file.
